This list of secondary abilities
Secondary Abilities: * Anthropology : You have studied the human phenomenon of society in many of its forms, and understand its basic rules and structures on a theoretical level * Archaeology : You have studied the remains of the past and the processes by which they are preserved and discovered. You can interpret archaeological remains and identify the likely origin of ancient artifacts; you also know a fair amount about one or more ancient cultures. * Architecture : You are trained in the design of buildings, from both functional and aesthetic points of view. You can judge where the load-bearing elements of a building are and interpret architectural plans. * Art History : You have studied art as an academic rather than practical subject, and know a great deal about its history. * Astrology : You know how to compile and interpret a horoscope. Whether you actually believe these revelations is a matter of personal taste, but you can present them in a convincing and pleasing manner to those who do believe * Cosmology : You have studied different theories and belief structures, particularly on the topic of the nature and order of the greater universe at large. You are familiar with different ideas about the scope and different areas/realms of reality. * Economics : You know what an economy is and how one works. You can study a city or country and gain a fair understanding of its economic condition and the reasons for such * History : You have studied the history of the world or of a specific area or period, and understand what happened, when, why, and who was involved * Journalism : You not only know how to write news stories, but also how to research and discover them in the first place. This Skill also gives you knowledge about the inner workings of a newsroom and a newspaper as a whole. * Literature : You are familiar with the literature of one or more nations or historical periods, and know something of the general style and structure of literature the things that set literature apart from mere fiction or entertainment * Philosophy : You have knowledge of the history and theories of academic discourse on topics of morality, ethics, and virtues. This applies to matters of theology, government, and logic. * Research : You are highly skilled at finding information from conventional sources. * Theology : Religion is a familiar aspect of human endeavor for you, and you fully understand its place in the world. * Accounting : You can set up and keep account in the commercially approved, conventional manner. * Acrobatics: You are a trained tumbler and acrobat, able to perform feats of agility far beyond the capabilities of an untrained character. * Acting : You are skilled at portraying an identity other than your own and expressing views or thoughts convincingly. * Alchemy : You are familiar with the writings of the classical and medieval alchemists, and you also have some practical experience. * Animal Training : You are able to train animals to obey commands and possibly perform tricks or other feats. * Archery : You know how to fire a bow, and may be able to do so with great proficiency. * Artillery : You may operate and shoot artillery of all varieties anything from a mortar to a howitzer. * Artistic Expression : You have the talent to produce works of art in various media. You are able to sketch a reasonably accurate rendition of a place or person. * Blacksmith : You are skilled in the working of iron, and can make objects from iron and steel. * Blind Fighting: Even when unable to see your foes, you can use your Brawl or Melee Abilities. * Boat Handling :You know your way around a boat, and can operate effectively in any crew position. * Brewing/Distilling : You are skilled in the manufacture of alcohol and alcoholic beverages. * Bribery : You know how, when and where to grease palms. * Camouflage : You can change your appearance through a mixture of clothing, makeup and movement, rendering you difficult to spot in a variety of different surroundings. This is not the ability to look like someone else, but simply to hide. * Carousing: This is the ability to have a good time at a party or other social occasion, and to make sure others around you also have a good time. * Carpentry : You are a competent woodworker, able to craft a variety of objects from wood * Climbing : You can climb mountains and/or walls, and seldom have any fear of falling. The technical skills of chimneying, spike-setting and rappelling are all well known to you though, depending on your skill, you may be good or indifferent at them * Cooking : You know how to prepare a variety of meals, and present them in an appealing manner * Covert Culture : You are familiar with the methods of coding and subterfuge that subcultures use to disguise their communications from common observation. * Cryptography : You may skillfully compose and interpret codes and ciphers * Dancing : You are a proficient dancer, and may perform socially or for the entertainment of others. * Debate : You are skilled at reasoned debate, and can present a convincing case through reason and logic. * Demolitions : You have a knowledge of explosives and demolitions that allows you to set off and create (at higher levels) all types of bombs. Additionally, you know the techniques for disarming explosives. * Diplomacy: You have the ability to deal with people of all types and creeds. Even when handling touchy subjects, you are able to get results without ruffling too many feathers. * Disguise : You can conceal your appearance and even make yourself look like another specific person through the use of clothes and makeup. * Escapology : You are skilled in various techniques that enable you to escape from bonds and restraints. * Falconry : Once the sport of nobles, falconry is now practiced only by a few enthusiasts. * Fast-Talk : This Skill allows you to convince someone of something using a sincere expression and an avalanche of words rather than reasoned debate and logic. * Fine Arts : You have a grounding in the arts, and more specifically you are familiar with their impact upon cultural awareness and the relative popularity of different styles and artists among different communities. * First Aid : This Skill allows a character to give basic medical attention to another. * Fishing : You can judge a body of water, and have a fair chance of catching fish if there are any to be caught. * Forgery : You can copy a document or two-dimensional artwork well enough to enable it to appear as the real thing under casual inspection, and perhaps more detailed inspection as well. * Fortune Telling: You may or may not have the gift to tell accurate fortunes, but you can make people believe you do. * Gambling : You are adept at one or more games of chance, and can play without too much risk of losing heavily. You can also increase your chances of winning without actually cheating. * Game Playing : This Skill covers games of strategy and skill, such as chess, go, shogi, xiang qui, hnefatafl and so on. It does not cover card games (see Gambling),or simple games like tic tac toe and gomoku, which rely largely on luck. * Gun-smithing : You can repair firearms and produce ammunition for a variety of different guns. * Haggling: You are skilled at bargaining and can reduce another’s price, or get some other concession, under most circumstances. * Heraldry : You have studied the art and language of heraldry, and can interpret a heraldic device such as a coat of arms or a Japanese mon. * Herbalism : You have a working knowledge of herbs and their properties, medicinal and otherwise. You can find and prepare herbs, and know which herb or blend of herbs to use in any situation. * Hunting : You are skilled at finding and killing animals for food or sport. In familiar terrain, you are able to predict the type, number and likely location of food animals, and know the best ways to find and kill them. * Hypnotism : You can place a willing subject into a trance, and use hypnotism to gather information or treat psychiatric problems. An unwilling subject must be immobilized or Dominated to comply. * Instruction: You can explain things and demonstrate techniques in such a way that anyone who listens to you can easily learn. * Interrogation: You are able to extract information from people by fair means or foul. * Intrigue: You know the finer points of plotting and deal-making in the halls of power. You understand the practical use of power (in sometimes threatening but always non-confrontational ways) to achieve your own ends. * Jeweler : You are able to produce pieces of jewelry. You can determine the approximate worth of most jewelry by quick appraisal, but it is easy to make a mistake without in-depth examination. * Law Enforcement : You know the general techniques and procedures employed by law enforcement authorities * Leather-working : You are able to produce serviceable items of leather, either for sale or for your own use. * Lip Reading : You are able to understand speech without hearing it, just by watching mouth movement. * Lock Picking : You are able to open locks without the correct key or the right combination. * Logic : You are experienced in the principles of logical deduction and reason. You have a grounding in the study of paradoxes and principles of statistics, mathematics, and can apply them to real world scenarios to * Lore ( ___ ) : the study of a field of a type of supernatural creature or phenomena that is not Faerie in nature. This skill may be taken multiple times, and each must specify the type of creature in question (Examples: Vampires, Mages, Spirits, Ghosts, etc). Alternately, this is used for knowledge of the history and practices of a given group of Kithain, such as a particular Kith or Noble House. * Masquerade : Masquerade reflects how skilled a character is at appearing to be mortal * Media : You have insight into the operations and methods used by publishers of newspapers, magazines, and regular periodicals. You know how the businesses work, and how to identify those in positions of influence within the organization. * Meditation : You are able to enter a trance-like state at will, focusing your mind inward and dealing with a range of mental and physical problems. * Military Science : Though intensive study or actual battle experience, you are familiar with the techniques needed to conduct a military campaign * Mimicry: You have a very versatile voice, and can imitate accents, people and sometimes other sounds. * Naturalist : You are a student of animal behavior. Through study or experience, you know when and where to find certain animals, how to watch them without provoking them to run away or attack you, and how they react to certain things * Negotiation : You know techniques of persuasion and rhetoric to help you convince others to agree to favorable trades or other agreements. * Networking : You know how to work a crowd and build individual connections with others in a social setting. This also applies to assessing who in a group is most valuable to associate with for a given purpose. * Panhandling: You are a skilled beggar. You are able to get people to give you money just by asking for it. * Pickpocket : You are able to remove objects from someone else’s clothing and body without the person’s knowledge. You generally bump into the person to distract her as you remove the object. * Pilot : You can operate a flying machine. Note: at this point in history, the only mundane flying machines were hot air balloons, though Nocker-designed devices may exceed that definition. * Poetic Expression: You are able to craft words in ways that evoke thoughts, emotions and reactions from those who read them. * Pottery : You are able to make and fire ceramic items, either for artistic or practical purposes. * Propaganda : You are skilled in the art of spreading convincing disinformation within an organization or community. * Public Speaking: You are able to mold the emotions of a crowd by making a speech. * Scan: You are practiced at noticing small details and changes in the environment when you purposely look at or listen to what is going on around you. * Astronomy : You study the heavens and their movements from a scientific rather than a mystical standpoint. You can identify most constellations, operate an astronomical telescope, predict sunspots, eclipses and comets, and identify most heavenly phenomena * Biology : You know about the nature of life, the forms it takes, and the way living organisms work. You have a reasonable chance of identifying a plant or creature, even from a fragment. * Chemistry : You have studied the nature of substances and their interactions, and know how to prepare various chemical compounds. You also know how to deal with various hazardous substances. * Engineering : You can understand, design and diagnose faults in mechanical systems of all kinds. You can design a set of plans from which a skilled mechanic can build * Forensics/ Forensic Pathology : You are trained in the recognition and interpretation of physical clues. You can examine the scene of a crime * Geology : You have studied the physical composition of the earth. You know something about the physics and chemistry of rock, the formation of landscape features, and other related topics. * Mathematics : You have studied the science of numbers; you are able to perform complex calculations and understand mathematical concepts beyond basic arithmetic. * Metallurgy : You know about the properties and behavior of metals and alloys. You know the melting points, stress limits and other characteristics of most common metals and alloys. * Pharmacology : You are familiar with biological effects of different chemicals and drugs on the human body. * Physics : You have studied the science of matter, its composition and its behavior. You can calculate masses and velocities without even thinking about so doing, you know a little about why the universe is the way it is * Scrounging: You have a knack for finding almost anything, under almost any circumstances * Seduction: You know how to lure, attract and command the attention of others in a sexual manner. * Sense Deception: Over the years, you have developed the ability to know instinctively when people are not telling you the truth or not telling you the whole truth. * Singing : You can sing over a wide range, with a variety of styles and techniques. * Sleight of Hand : The quickness of your hands can deceive the eyes of others. You can perform magic tricks and other feats of legerdemain. * Speed Reading : Through practice, you have developed the ability to read and absorb large quantities of written material in a short time. * Style: You may not have been born good-looking, or possessed of a natural charm, but you know how to dress and make the most of your appearance. * Swimming: You are able to swim at least enough to keep yourself afloat, and maybe a little more. * Terrorism : You are familiar with the practices of groups that engage in acts of violent revolution and illegal acts of violence, and how to effectively use acts of violence to effect a community. * Throwing: You know how to throw things in general, and how to use various types of thrown weapons — anything from spears to hatchets to knives to baseballs * Torture : You know how to inflict pain. Your ability is so precise as to be a science. You are capable of interrogating prisoners through torture and prolonging their suffering, keeping them barely alive * Tracking : You can identify the trail of an animal or person, and follow it under most conditions. * Traps : You know how to set various types of traps according to the type of game you want to catch. * Ventriloquism: You have the ability to throw your voice, making to appear to come from somewhere else. * Vice : You are familiar with the trades of illicit goods and services, such as illegal narcotics or prostitution, how they may be procured, and how these black markets operate. * Geomantica : the Nocker discipline of applying advanced mathematical models and statistics to predicting the highly variable (i.e. randomly chaotic) flows of Glamour and magical energy. Useful in the generation and application of FUBARs. * Mining : more than simply knowing how to use a shovel, this covers a number of skills needed to organize and sink mine shafts, plan out routs and tunnels into the ground, and build safe and secure structures to stabilize a mine tunnel.